<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fluff Parade by TheSilveryShadowWolf (DragonbornLives2665)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782391">Fluff Parade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonbornLives2665/pseuds/TheSilveryShadowWolf'>TheSilveryShadowWolf (DragonbornLives2665)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff in more ways then one, I havent beat the whole game yet, Im done with tags, This is a dumb idea I had, dogs and cats around the monastery are adorable, i will add more later, not much Edeleth but more will probably be added later, really short... ill put write more (probably)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonbornLives2665/pseuds/TheSilveryShadowWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>So I have a random headcannon that Byleth would have all the dogs and cats of the monastery following her around like a little parade. Kinda thought of this knowing my dogs follow me everywhere.</p><p>I also headcannon Sothis needing to remind her of things a lot.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fluff Parade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I have a random headcannon that Byleth would have all the dogs and cats of the monastery following her around like a little parade. Kinda thought of this knowing my dogs follow me everywhere.</p><p>I also headcannon Sothis needing to remind her of things a lot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(Byleth)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cute, good dogs.” I praise the mutts I just finished feeding some food scraps I took from the dining hall. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>“Class should be starting shortly.”</em> </span>
  <span class="s1">I hear Sothis say and I look up to see her hovering nearby. </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>“Time to get going.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I stand and start my walk to the classroom when I hear giggles from students and faculty I pass. I ignore it mostly... until Sothis joins in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>“Look behind you.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I do and find several happy dogs (more then just the ones I fed) following me. And a couple cats, too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They all watch me when they notice I stopped.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What should I do?” I whisper to Sothis and glance at where the girl is.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>“Keep walking? They might lose interest.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I nod and turn to continue my trek now aware of the furry crowd trailing after me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Professor, I had a question I wanted... to...” Ashe starts as I enter the Black Eagles classroom and the whole class turns at his words.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I just continue to my desk at the front of the room with the animals still following.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My teacher...” Edelgard starts, but doesn’t seem sure what to say about this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They followed me.” I tell her simply when she approaches, avoiding accidentally stepping onthe animals now sitting or laying around me. “I... did not know how to get them to stop.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>